I Feel Like A Monster
by ApatheticWayToBe
Summary: Jasper sings a song at school. It's epic.


"Jasper! Jasper! JASPERJASPERJASPER!" my more-often-than-not irritating brother Emmett screamed. "I signed us up to perform a song at school!" he yelled excitedly.

"Why?" I asked confusedly. This was random, even for Emmett.

"Because I wanted to, duh."

"Well, what song are we performing?"

"Uh, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Good, you can't choose. Not after that incident in 1992." We both shuddered at the repressed memory.

"Fine. Just don't choose something stupid."

"Do I look like Edward to you?"

"I heard that!" we heard our other brother yell up the stairs.

"Good!" Emmett and I yelled back.

"As I was saying," I said, "I already have a song in mind and it's awesome."

"It better be."

"It is."

"What song?" I told him. "Oh my gosh. I LOVE that song!" he squealed in a very unmanly way.

"What song?" Bella, who happened to be walking (and miraculously not tripping) by, asked.

"You'll see, dear Bella," I said. "You'll see."

"You guys… and girl," I added hastily, "ready?"

"I was created ready!" Emmett said while Edward and Alice merely nodded. We walked onstage and picked up our respective instruments (except for Alice, who played the drums). My siblings started playing and after a few moments' pause, I started singing.

"_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and_

_Save me from this_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_The secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_It's hiding in the dark_

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_It's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_"

I finished singing and smirked at the awestruck crowd before making my way offstage with my siblings. We met Carlisle, Esme (who had come to watch), Bella, and Rosalie backstage.

"Oh, you guys were great," Esme gushed while my "twin" Rosalie arched an eyebrow at my song choice.

"Good job," Carlisle said.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," I said before sticking my tongue out at Rose. She rolled her eyes. I rolled mine back and turned to look at Bella.

"Jasper, that was… wow," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, pretending to be haughty.

"What about my bass playing?" Emmett whined.

"It was excellent," Esme said soothingly. Emmett nodded, satisfied.

"That song made me thirsty. Let's go before I lose control." I smiled happily as my family groaned at my horrible joke. "Come on, I can't hold it." They groaned again. "I don't want you to see my secret side of me. It's personal."

"Jasper!" they yelled. I grinned even wider.

"It's true."

The End

A/N: I thought the ending was kind of weak. Oh, well. Maybe I'll fix it later. The song was "Monster" by Skillet. I was listening to it one day when I thought, "OMG! This is such a Jasper song!" I didn't actually write it until a few months after I thought of it. I have procrastination problems. Anyways, read and review!


End file.
